


Cravings Satisfied

by felicialovescats



Series: Cravings [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicialovescats/pseuds/felicialovescats
Summary: Direct sequel of Crave for Something Sweeter.When other people realise that they prefer kisses than sweets.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Cravings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767646
Kudos: 10





	Cravings Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> As said before, this is an old fic. But enjoy anyway!

Francis was walking to the student’s council room to find the president when he saw two suspicious people squatting down at the door of the room holding something which looked like a digital camera. He frowned in curiosity as he made his way to the two of them.

‘Hei, what are you two doing...’

‘Shh!!!’ The two of them turned back to Francis and shushed him at the same time. Now that Francis was closer to them, and they had turned around, he recognized the two. It was Kiku Honda and Elizaveta Héderváry from the Newspaper Club. _What are they doing here?_

Francis who was overcame by his curiosity, squatted down beside them, trying to see what was inside that made them so keen on keeping him quiet. Kiku, being the kind guy as he is, moved aside to give Francis some space. Francis looked through the transparent glass of the door and gasped. His eyes widen at the scene he was looking at.

‘Mon Dieu! Is that what I think it is?’ A kiss between the school president and his best mate slash his enemy (sometimes)?!

From his angle by the door, he can only see the smaller sized Arthur Kirkland straddling what seemed to be Alfred F. Jones. And seeing that their heads were together, a kiss was the only most possible answer. And, well, the only thing he can think of right now was actually... ‘Finally?!’

Kiku and Elizaveta can’t help but nodded their head in reply.

‘I know right?’ Elizaveta answered, extremely excited that they could witness this. ‘They are so obviously in love with each other yet they didn’t realize, until now that is.’ She turned back to the door again and couldn’t help but let out a ‘ _squee!!!_ ’

‘What happened?’ Francis, now clearly into this incident, asked Elizaveta.

‘They are talking about the kisses, I guess. I can’t hear from here. But their blushing faces are so cute! Kiku! Camera!’ Elizaveta whisper-shouted at Kiku but he didn’t need to be told. He was already at the door clicking away with the camera.

The three of them squeezed in front of the door while trying very hard not to be seen. Then suddenly they saw Arthur leaned to Alfred and kissed him. Francis whistled (silently. Can’t let the two guys-especially the shorter one – to know that they were here.) while Elizaveta ‘squee’d again and Kiku was busy taking photos. From the corner of his eyes, Francis can tell that the Japanese man was also blushing.

He peeked at the two couples at the couch, kissing each other oh-so-desperately. He somehow felt happy for them.

Francis was a childhood friend of Arthur, thus he knew how awful he could get. Unfortunately he didn’t get to see the good side of him. But still, he understood that Arthur can be nice if he wanted. He also knew that since elementary Arthur had almost to no friends at all. Francis himself didn’t consider him as a friend as Arthur back then was very unpopular, what’s with all his fairies and his brains. Now at high school, they had gotten just a little better. They can talk to each other for a minimum up to five sentences before they started killing each other. But he knew that Arthur was always lonely. Like in elementary, he didn’t have many friends, but it was a surprise to the whole school to hear that he and Alfred had became friends.

Alfred, the famous hot guy in the school who played almost all the sports there is to play. All people’s reactions were like, ‘ _REALLY?!!_ ’

Sure they fought a lot, as expected from Arthur. But they also got along for some rare moments. Very _rare_ moments. Which brought Francis to...

‘Hei, Elizaveta. You had mentioned kisses. Meaning?’ Francis asked.

‘Oh? I didn’t tell you? A few minutes ago, they were fighting over a Mentos...’ Elizaveta explained everything to Francis about their childish quarrel to their kiss now.

Francis stared at them wide-eyed. ‘How long have you two been standing here?’

‘Oh. Since Alfred went in.’ This time, it was Kiku who explained while Elizaveta was busy fangirl-ing with the hot scene in the room. ‘We knew that things will happen with them together so we’ve been tailing them since last week. We were about to give up today if there isn’t anything to be written about. But then we have encounter this.’ At this sentence, Kiku’s eyes shone so brightly Francis had to look away.

_Seriously, fangirls and otakus are so scary..._

‘Well, I’m getting bored to just peep.’ Francis said and, still careful not to be seen (he still wants to go to school tomorrow) stood up. ‘Should we just go in and, I don’t know, interrupt them or something?’

‘NO!’ The both firstcomers said at once. They turned and glared at Francis.

‘They are so cute! Don’t interrupt them!’ Elizaveta said, glowering at the French.

‘Besides, we shall have this on the school paper, so there’s no need to bother them when they are... um... you know, doing private stuff.’ Kiku stuttered in the end, embarrassed.

Francis looked at Kiku. _You sounded like you’re embarrassed to interrupt them when their kissing but you’re okay with taking pictures of them kissing and put it up on the paper?!!_ Francis sighed. He can never understand them, just like he can never understand Arthur himself.

He rolled him eyes. ‘Well, if you insisted, then I shall not bother them, then. Although I do look forward to that article in the paper. Adieu then.’ He said and left the two to continue their work.

_Yes, I really look forward to Arthur’s facial expression when he read that paper and saw that his secret was out._

* * *

A few weeks after that incident...

‘Kyaa~~~’

‘Oh my god! Is this real?!!’

‘Couldn’t be...its Arthur... _the_ ARTHUR KIRKLAND for god’s sake! And with Alfred...’

Arthur walked to his room, feeling weird because of the stares and looks he got since he first stepped in the school. He started frowning when he heard giggles from the girls. _What the hell is wrong with them?!_

He went in the student council room to find Francis and the school paper on his desk. A smirking Francis, actually. And that was equal to trouble for Arthur.

‘What did you do this time, you bloody frog?!’ Arthur exclaimed as he put down his bad and massaged his temples, waiting for the migraine to come.

‘Ohonhonhon! It’s not me this time, _mon cher_. Perhaps you should ask, you know, the newspaper club?’ Francis, still keeping his smirk, threw the copy of the school paper to Arthur. ‘Read.’ Was his only word.

Frowning, he sat down and laid his eyes on the paper for the first time. Somehow, he knew that this was the reason behind the weird looks he was receiving since this morning. As he read, he didn’t know that Francis had already sneaked out of the room and was now running for his life.

Five minutes later of Arthur glaring at the paper...

All the students kept quiet when they hear the sound of the microphone being used.

‘FRANCIS BONNEFOY! ELIZAVETA HEDERVARY! HONDA KIKU! Get your arse in the student council room now! I don’t care if you are stuck in the toilet, resting in the doctor’s office, or being scolded by the teacher! Just come now or else! Thank you!’ Arthur yelled at the microphone. Then, before he could turn it off, Alfred came in.

‘Come on, Arthur, what’s the fuss about? We both know that we like, no scratch that, we _love_ each other, right? Why not let others know?’ He said so casually that Arthur forgot that the microphone was _on._

‘Yes, and what? Letting you being made fun of because you are willing to be with me? To let those that are jealous of you to say that you got good grades just because we shag and I tell teacher how bloody good you are?’ Arthur growled. ‘Never. So you best let me beat the crap out of them and make them say that the newspaper article isn’t true so you may at least maintain your good image.’

‘And yours?’

‘My image is already tainted as it is, so you don’t worry about me. Worry about yourself you git.’ Arthur half-heartedly glared at Alfred.

Alfred can’t help it. Knowing that Arthur did (or about to do) all this made him want to kiss him. And kiss him he did.

‘Um...’ Arthur moaned. They hadn’t actually kissed since that Mentos incident. Sure, some touching here and there, but not serious...

‘Dear me, so you asked us to come to see you smooching?’ Arthur heard Francis said. He immediately backed away from Alfred, blushing. ‘You...you three! Stop the photographing!’

Francis was there and so were Kiku and Elizaveta. Kiku was, unfortunately holding a camera and was taking some photographs.

‘Arthur, you do know that the microphone is still on, right?’ Francis smirked and said.

Arthur turned around in horror and found out that Francis was right. ‘DAMNIT!’ He yelled before he switched it off. From the room, he could hear all the students in the school gave an ‘AW~~’

Arthur glared at Francis with a killing aura. ‘I WILL KILL YOU, YOU BLOODY FROG...’ But Francis was faster. Arthur searched for the other two but found out that not only those two were brilliant at hiding; they were also brilliant at running. He ran his hand through his hair. ‘Damnit...’He repeated.

Alfred hugged him from behind. ‘Come on..it’s not so bad...I can take all those that you have mentioned...I have waited for you for so long...don’t make me wait until we’re out of school?!’ Alfred whined.

Arthur sighed. ‘I suppose so...besides, they already know, with the damn microphone still on...’

‘So that means that we can smooch or kiss or snuggle in public?’

‘NO! Where did you get that idea?! Are you UM!!!’

Arthur was shut up by Alfred’s mouth. He fought, but gave up in the end.

‘We’ll deal with this together, okay?’ Arthur heard Alfred whispered by his ear. Arthur almost fell down as he thought _ohmygod so sexy..._

They had another long kiss before the teachers came in and interrupt them.

In conclusion, Arthur was banned from using the broadcasting system again.

In conclusion 2, Alfred was kinda laughed at for being with Arthur, but when Alfred beat up a guy who insulted Arthur, he was left alone and a few days later, some of his fans said that they support his love towards Arthur, and... Well... that’s that.

And, in conclusion 3, Alfred and Arthur were officially together.

THE END


End file.
